The present disclosure relates generally to line replaceable units (LRU) for an aircraft environmental control system. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a support bracket for supporting multiple LRUs. An environmental control system utilizes various LRUs, such as cabin air compressors, heat exchangers, and manifolds, to condition air for delivery to an aircraft cabin. A backbone mount supports the various LRUs. The LRUs must be supported relative to one another to maintain the desired position of the LRUs. Supporting the LRUs in the desired position ensures that the various connections between and relative positions of the LRUs are maintained.